


You Got Served

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis enjoys these nights around the campfire when the worries of the world are far away and it's just time with his friends. If that means making someone despair at a flurry of puns, all the better.Written for Ignis Fluff Week Day 6's prompt: Are you laughing yet?





	You Got Served

Ignis took his seat last, folding one leg over the other. The heat of the campfire radiated outwards pleasantly, taking the chill out of the night air, and the subtle magic of the haven glowed around them, shielding them from the view of daemons and monsters alike. It was peaceful, like this. Ignis could see the stars with a brilliance and clarity that had been impossible in Insomnia, and yes, they faced dangers, and had lost so much, but on evenings like this, under a clear sky and dining on the prize they had hunted, there was nowhere Ignis would rather be than by the sides of his friends.

Gladio and Prompto both made appreciative noises, but Ignis, as always, waited for Noct's response before he began to eat himself. It was always a moment of trial, this; the first time he presented a new recipe to his companions. Would they hate it? Would one of them hate it, and another love it? Would it be worth the trouble of making again, or would it be relegated to the back of Ignis' list to be drawn out only when options were short?

Noct took one bite, and then chewed, swallowed, and took another. Ignis gave a small nod of satisfaction before he took to his own meal.

“Excellent as usual, Iggy,” Gladio said, and Ignis caught the man's eye, Gladio's expression giving away that his Noct-watching had been similarly observed.

He gave a small nod in response. “Ordinarily, one wouldn't use lobster of that size,” he admitted, “but the claws retain enough flavour to work with.”

Prompto gave a small laugh, suggesting he'd just had an amusing thought and was now intent on sharing. “I always thought you weren't supposed to have lobster while camping,” he said, giving the three of them brief but pointed looks in turn. Ignis waited for the other shoe to drop, or someone to ask the inevitable.

“Why?” Noct asked, genuine confusion in his tone, and the line of his neck as he tilted his head at Prompto.

“Because I always thought you had to have lobster with a _firmer door_ ,” Prompto replied, relishing every syllable of the last two words.

Noct's pained groan was worth it, and Ignis bowed his head and grinned into his chest. “That was bad,” Gladio said.

Prompto's laugh was bright, and cheerful. Ignis looked up again, “Indeed,” he agreed,” addressing Prompto, “you deserve to sit and _stew_ , until you come up with something better.”

Noct's groaning took on a whimpering quality. “Do you have to?” he asked.

“What, you expect an opportunity to crack a pun to _pasta_ him by?” Gladio asked, joining in. Ignis fought to suppress a chuckle at Gladio's contribution. He strongly suspected the opportunity to needle Noct into complaining was the main draw for Gladio. If he was honest, it was half the reason he enjoyed puns so much himself. When Noct could be cajoled into participating he wasn't half bad, but he definitely needed cajoling.

“Yeah,” Prompto chimed in, “we all know Iggy finds puns too _apeeling_.”

Noct gave another groan, reclining back in his chair and lolling his head back with a pained expression. Ignis allowed himself a smirk. “I seem to recall you being able to _dish_ puns out with the best of them,” he said, pointedly.

Noct made an unhappy noise. “When I get back my throne, you're all up on the chopping block,” he replied.

Ignis laughed, the delighted noise wending its way through the camp, adding to the amusement of Gladio, and Prompto. “I'm sure we'll be able to curry some favour back by then,” he retorted.

Noct whimpered, and shook his head. “I will eat a whole sprout if you stop right now,” he offered.

Ignis gave a considering murmur to Noct's pleading. “A whole sprout,” he said, “I'm _bowled_ over.”

“Two sprouts,” Noct replied, “and a broccoli.”

“Well,” Ignis said, glancing at Gladio, who was grinning so broadly at his plate that his teeth shone white in the darkness, “if this isn't history in the _baking_.”

Noct gave a helpless sob.


End file.
